Christmas Wishes
by flying-mint-bunny
Summary: Christmas is coming soon, so Finland begins to read all of the "Dear Santa" letters. Being Santa, he can tell what each nation truly wants for Christmas, which is sometimes something that even they don't know themselves! The prompt came from the kink meme


Prompt:

As the Santa Finland can't help but know all the secret wishes/deepest desires of the Nations.(Germany probably didn't write porn in his wish list but Finland still knew. Santa magic.)

Anything with Finland and the deepest desires of the Nations.

* * *

Christmas Wishes

Being Santa, there were some things that Finland just knew. Without even thinking about it, he could immediately tell who had been naughty and who had been nice, who believed Santa, if a person had true Christmas spirit… And also, what each person truly wanted for Christmas, which was often something the person didn't know themselves...

It was the 21st of December. Finland sat on the couch, and wrapped himself in a thick, red, blanket. Besides him sat Sweden, who stared at his newspaper with intense concentration. On the table in front of Finland lay two things; the first was a mug of hot cocoa prepared for him by Su-san, its mouth-watering aroma filling the room. The other was a pile of letters, addressed to a certain someone named Santa. Finland took a sip of the cocoa, and then picked up the first letter.

It was a white envelope, with a small note inside. It read:

_Dear Santa,_

_I want wurst for Christmas._

_Germany__  
_  
Finland chuckled softly as he made a mental note to get Germany what he'd been getting him for the past century or so - some magazines of questionable content. Next.

_Dear Santa,_

_This Christmas I want a DS, and a video game, and a colouring book, but if you can only bring me one, bring me the colouring book._

_Sealand  
_  
The letter was accompanied by a drawing in crayon of the 3 items he mentioned.

Finland smiled at how endearing Sealand was. He was telling the truth about the colouring book, but there was also something else he wanted just as much - to be acknowledged by everyone, but especially England.

"I guess I'll have to give him the colouring book for now, but I'll work on other nations recognizing him later," decided Finland

The next envelope Finland pulled out was pink with a rose design on it, and had a strange sort of perfume emanating from it. He opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas I want to xxx you. We can do xxx and xxxx, and then after we can go to my place and xxxx._

_Sincerely,_

_France_

"Uh… how 'bout a bottle of wine then?" decided Finland, and opened the next letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas I want my brother to marry me._

_From,_

_Belarus_

Finland cringed at first, but then realized what Belarus truly wanted. She was lonely, and felt unloved. It wasn't that she wanted her brother to marry her, but just show her that he cared. She went trying to get this in strange ways as she didn't know the proper way to express her feelings. But really, all she wanted was to feel loved and for her brother to be happy.

"I promise I'll make this work!" declared Finland, and moved onto the next letter with determination.

_Dear Santa,_

I want a PSP!

America

P.S. If you can, get me a red one with "Hero" written on the back.

Finland laughed at how the letter was even more childish than Sealand's. Then, all of a sudden, he was hit by what America truly wanted. He was filled with suppressed emotions of love for a certain British man, which he had no idea how to deal with. England was what America wanted for Christmas, and Finland knew that England wanted him too.

"Ah… how come everyone has such big problems? I'll have to figure out how to deal with that situation later," thought Finland. He pulled out the next letter, desperately hoping for something easy.

_Dear Santa,_

I want pasta for Christmas!

Italy

Finland smiled at his sincerity and the simplicity of his request. "This shouldn't be too difficult," he mused.

Finland continued to read the letters, and find out what the nation's true desires, some of them complicated, some of the manageable, most of them not.

He yawned loudly when finally, he picked up the last letter. His eyes widened as he realized it was from the man sitting beside him. He curiously tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Santa,_

_I want some milk. We've run out._

_Sweden_

Finland stared. Obviously, it was not what Sweden actually wanted, yet, for some reason, he couldn't figure out what was. He turned to look at him, noticing that his eyes were drilling a hole into the newspaper he was reading. Finland stared at his harsh features, which he had grown accustomed to.

"Even without my 'Santa powers' I should be able to figure out what he wants. Yet, I really don't have a clue…" thought Finland, slightly depressed.

"Wh't is it?" asked Sweden, noticing that Finland had been staring at him for the past few minutes.

"Um… What do you want for Christmas?" asked Finland hesitantly, "And I mean actually, not just milk."

Sweden paused for a second to think. His eyes bored into Finland's.

…

"You," he finally answered, and leaned over to kiss him.

And so Finland and Sweden got their Christmas wishes a little early this year.


End file.
